dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonoid vs Cell
2019-02-09 (1).png|GalactaK ver. 1 2019-02-13.png|GalactaK ver. 2 Dragonoid vs Cell '''is GalactaK's forty-fifth DBX, and the fifth of the 'Akinator Season', featuring ''Bakugan Battle Brawlers Dragonoid and Dragon Ball Z's Cell. Description Akinator: I fly! Kinda like these two really! A hero and a villain. A recipe for a high-flying, high-stakes match, wouldn't you say? Now if you don't mind, buzz off! I nearly crashed into a jumbo jet! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Cell smiled as Hercule was led away on a stretcher. Why were humans always this easy? The Saiyans could easily hold their own against him, after all, but seemingly they couldn't. Anyway, no matter. He could wait. As he did so, a red dragon flew through the air. No Boomstick, not that red dragon. Whaddya mean, you can't change it so screw me? Get the f*ck over he--- Ahem, sorry about that. Anyway, a red dragon flew through the air, and saw cell calmly resting. The dragon, Dragonoid, knew what Cell was capable of, and flew down to challenge him. This being could threaten both humans and Bakugan alike, and this he just couldn't let pass. As he landed, Cell got up. Cell: Who are you? What are you doing here? Dragonoid: You are too much of a threat to the safety of my kind. I must kill you. Cell: Well, we'll see whether you can. He stopped floating and Dragonoid roared as Cell's feet touched the ground. HERE WE GOOO! Cell dashed forward and kicked Dragonoid, throwing the Bakugan backwards. As Cell flew to meet him, Dragonoid headbutted him and used Fire Wall. Cell felt his power decrease as Dragonoid flew forward, ready to kill him. Cell dodged the first blast, but was hit by the second, which created a giant hole through the android's chest. Cell smiled, before firing three ki blasts at Dragonoid, who flew upwards to dodge, Cell following suit. Cell: You can't win. Dragonoid: We'll see if that is the case. My power is building as we speak. Dragonoid used Melt Flare increasing his power as cell flew to the ground, fully healed, but thoroughly weakened. He teleported behind Dragonoid and kicked the dragon onto the floor, before sweeping along and slapping him into a rock. Cell then flew forward and kept on punching him through the rock and upwards, firing a ki blast at Drgonoid, who fired a blast to try and stop it. Dragonoid used Fire Tornado and flew at Cell, hoping to damage, him further, but Cell teleported, leaving him open. Cell used this to his advantage, firing a ki blast at Dragonoid, teleporting, and punching him into it. Dragonoid, angry at this, fired another blast, following it with Ultimate Boost The Fire Wall wore off as Cell was thrown backwards. He fired a Destructo Disc, which Dragonoid dodged. Cell then fired a Death Beam at Dragonoid, Who fired another boosted dragon in retaliation. This time though, Cell's broke through, surprising the Bakugan enough for Cell to gain a goo advantage. Cell: I should thank you really. After all, you have shown me how strong non-Saiyan opponents can actually be without being absolute jokes. But I digress. He got into a pose as Dragonoid charged up another boosted dragon and used fire wall. Cell: Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Dragonoid fired. Cell: Haaaa! The Kamehameha wave hit Dragonoid full in the chest, throwing him backwards. Meanwhile, Cell was hit by the boosted dragon wave, and was thrown back, putting the two of them on equal footing. Cell rushed forward, firing ki blast after ki blast, and Dragonoid flying towards Cell, firing boosted dragons to counter. Eventually though, Cell gained the upper hand with a ki blast throwing his opponent backwards. Dragonoid regained his bearings and flew forward again, to nearly get punched by Cell, resulting in a burned hand. Dragonoid laughed as Cell angrily tried a kick with the same results. Eventually though, Cell thought of a different method of dealing with this thing. He teleported above Dragonoid, the dragon flying up to meet him as Cell powered up a Galick Gun attack and fired it downwards. It hit Dragonoid in the face and coursed through his body, creating a fatal hole. The Bakugan fell to the ground, smoke coming out of his corpse. Cell teleported back down and laughed, before deciding to get back to resting. Conclusion (cue DBZ- Perfect Cell theme) This game's winner is: Cell! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle featuring a Bakugan ''character. * Hopefully there will be no more technical difficulties. '''Next Time' Meta Knight meets his destiny in DBX! Category:GalactaK Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Robot vs Non-Robot Themed DBXs Category:Animal vs Robot themed DBXs Category:Robot vs Creature Themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys only themed DBXs Category:Boys Only themed DBX FIghts Category:Male Vs Male Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX